lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite - 011
"Pendulum of Justice" is the eleventh chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite and the third chapter in the Duelist of Justice Arc. Summary Yuzuki attempts to hold his own against Rei Yukimura, but is quickly overwhelmed by the latter's strength. Facing down Rei's ace monster, a disastrous situation unfolds for Yuzuki. Featured Duel 'Yuzuki Taiga vs. Rei Yukimura' Duel continues from the previous chapter Rei has 4000 LP, 1 card in his hand, and controls "Centaurian Strike-Knight" (2500/2000) in Attack Position, "Red Arrow Archer" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Blue Arrow Archer" (Left Pendulum Scale 9) in his Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. Yuzuki has 2000 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, controls "Chronos-Eyes Star Tamer" (8/2800/2300) and "Chronos-Eyes Rift Gryphon" (8/2900/1400), both in Attack Position, and no Set cards. Turn 3: Yuzuki Yuzuki activates the effect of "Chronos Ring Master", as it was sent to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon a "Chronos-Eyes" monster, allowing him to target a monster his opponent's monster and makes its ATK and DEF become 0. He targets "Centaurian Strike-Knight", but Rei activates the effect of "Decoy Doll", as a monster he controls is targeted by an effect, letting him Special Summon "Decoy Doll" (1/0/0) in face-up Defense Position and change the target for the effect to "Decoy Doll", whose ATK and DEF don't change due to them already being 0. Also, Yuzuki cannot attack target any monsters for attacks for effects, except for "Decoy Doll". "Star Tamer" attacks and destroys "Decoy Doll". "Rift Gryphon" attacks "Centaurian Strike-Knight", but Rei activates the Pendulum Effect of "Blue Arrow Archer", as a Pendulum Monster he controls was targeted for an attack, banishing the Spell Card "Pendulum Volt" from his Graveyard, and negating the attack. Turn 4: Rei Rei draws and activates "Pendulum Redeux", shuffling "Gavel Fighter" from his Extra Deck along with "Blue Arrow Archer" and "Red Arrow Archer" from his Pendulum Zones into his Deck to add 3 Pendulum Monsters with different names from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Centaurian Eternal-Knight", "Law Archer", and "Order Archer" to his hand. He then activates "Law Archer" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) and "Order Archer" (Left Pendulum Scale 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then tributes "Strike-Knight" in order to Pendulum Summon "Centaurian Eternal-Knight" (8/3000/2800) in face-up Attack Position. Rei activates the effect of "Eternal-Knight", letting him banish 1 card his opponent controls, so he banishes "Star Tamer". Yuzuki activates the effect of "Rift Gryphon", banishing itself to return "Star Tamer" back to the field. Rei then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Law Archer", as a monster his opponent controls was banished, increasing the ATK of a Pendulum Monster he controls by the half the ATK of the banished monster, so he chooses "Eternal Knight" and increases its ATK by the ATK of "Rift Gryphon" ("Eternal Knight": 3000→5900/2800). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Order Archer", as a monster was banished, decreasing the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by the ATK of the banished monster, so he chooses "Star Tamer" and decreases its ATK by the ATK of "Rift Gryphon" ("Star Tamer": 2800→0/2300). "Centaurian Eternal-Knight" attacks and destroys "Chronos-Eyes Star Tamer" (Yuzuki: 2000→0LP). Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Category:Duelist of Justice Arc